House of Love, Heartbreak, and Mystery
by catybug1008
Summary: This fanfiction is during the time of season 3. What happened if Eddie and Patricia broke up. Eddie falls in love with a mysterious new girl. Will Eddie still love her after he finds out her secret or is this another heartbreak waiting to happen?
1. House of Flight

Hey** people! Thank you for clicking on my story. First of all this is my first fanfiction so can you guys please take it easy on me. This story is during season 3 but without the Sinners and Ammit will not be in here. Kt, Willow, Amber, and Nina will be in here though. I'm not sure about the couples yet but Nina and Fabian will be together. Ok that is it so I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis:(**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I got on my airplane and walked down the aisle till I found my seat. There was already a girl seating next to the window. She looked my age with shoulder length brown hair. The girl had Aeropostale light gray jacket with blue jeans and tennis shoes. She was reading a pamphlet it looked like. She didn't notice I was here because she kept on reading. I just sat down and she over at me. This girl had sweet brown eye. I could have just melted in them. What are you thinking Eddie! Remember the vow you made!

"Hi, I'm Eddie," I introduced.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin," she said.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a pamphlet about this new private school my dad is sending me," She said showing me the pamphlet.

I couldn't believe it! The pamphlet was about Anubis house! "Hey that is the school I go to!" I couldn't hide my excitement in my voice. Maybe later on in the year we could date. I didn't want to date anyone right now. My heart was broken with Patrice breaking up with me. Right now I didn't believe in true love, but something was different with this girl.

"What's it like?"she asked bringing me out of my thoughts."Who all lives in Anubis House?"

"Well it's like school I guess. Everyone there is nice, but I would watch out for Jerome and Alfie though. They play pranks on everyone especially the newbies," I said. "If you love shopping everyday of the week than you will love Amber.

"Um I hate shopping," she said and I had to laugh about that.

_When the plane landed_** Caitlin's POV**

When the plane landed, Eddie went off to call his mom. I might as well called my dad. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. I got my BlackBerry out of my pocket. I quickly dialed his number. He answered on the third ring.

"Did the plan worked?"he asked.

Hello to you too, I thought. "Yes sir," I say. "Eddie almost told me everything, but he told me nothing about Sibuna."

"**YOU HAVE TO TRY HARDER!"**

"I'm trying! I can't come out and ask him about the book of Ra! He might not even know what I'm talking about!"

**"IF YOU DON'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE OR I'LL DO EVEN WORSE THAN THAT!"**

Then he hanged up. I did a gulp. I was scared for my life right now.

* * *

**Review if you want but please keep it nice. You can PM me if you want but I just got this account and I don't know how to do everything yet. Have a great day guys:)**


	2. House of Secrets

**Hey guys and girls, first of all I want to give my thanks to Rjvamp 369 for reviewing my first chapter. Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. If I did we would be on season 6**

* * *

Eddie came up to me.

"Are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost," he told me.

I put on a fake smile. "Yeah of course I'm fine."

Eddie took me to the baggage claim, and we got our suitcases. We both got into a taxi. The whole ride was in silence. When the taxi pulled into the school, all I could say was wow. My dad did say this school is huge, but I didn't think it was this big. The taxi pulled up in front of the school.

"This is where we get out. Anubis house isn't to far away, so we can just walk from here," he told me.

I got out of the taxi and Eddie got my suitcase for me.

"Thanks," I said taking it from him.

"I could carry that for you,"he told me.

"Um, no thanks. I can carry it well actually roll it," I said pulling the handle up. "but you can lead the way."

"Ok, I think I can do that," he said.

After five minutes of getting a short tour, we finally got to Anubis house. We walked in the house and this very cheerful lady came to greet Eddie and me. I remembered that her name was Trudy, but of course I couldn't tell her that I know her.

"Hello dear, my name is Trudy,"she told me after getting Eddie.

"Hello Trudy, my name is Caitlin," I said.

"Trudy, is anyone else here?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, everyone is here except Nina," Trudy answered."Caitlin, you will be staying up in the attic with Kt and Willow."

"Eddie didn't tell me anything about Kt or Willow," I said.

"They are new here, just like you. I will give you a tour of the house after you get everything unpacked," Trudy said. "Now Caitlin if you follow me I will show you where your room is."

"Bye, Eddie. I will see you around," I said before following Trudy upstairs.

"Bye," Eddie said before rushing off down the hall to his room.

I followed Trudy all the way to the attic. In my room, there was a girl with wavy dirty blonde hair talking to herself about how the bed is perfect with the alining with Jupiter or something like that. She was putting up some stuff in a box then she put the box under the bed. She had on a blue shorts with a green shirt. There was another girl with very curly brown hair, she was busying arranging her clothes in the small closet. She was wearing a white shirt with black jeans.

"Willow, Kt this is your new roommate, Caitlin," Trudy said getting their attention. They both turned around and I gave a small wave. "Well, I'll leave you girls to unpack," Trudy said leaving the room.

"**SQUEE!"**the girl with dirty blonde hair said."Another roommate! My name is Willow."

"And I'm Kt," the girl with curly brown hair said. She had a American accent.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin, so which bed is mine?" I asked.

It was a small bedroom, but I guess it would work for now. There was a bunk bed on the right wall, and on the left side was just a single bed.

"I need this bed," Willow said pointing to the singe bed."It is on the south side, so that will bring me good dreams."

Good dreams? I thought. I think I will like her!

"Well, Kt that leaves you and me on the bunk bed. Do you want the top or bottom?" I asked.

"You can choose. It doesn't matter to me," she said.

"Ok...um...I will have the bottom then," I said putting my suitcase on the bed.

There was just one closet, but two dressers. One by Willow's bed and the other by Kt's and mine. I started to unpack all my clothes. We were all finished by the time Trudy called for dinner. The three roommates walked down to the dinner table. Eddie waved hi to me. I waved hi back. Then a girl dressed all in leather with black hair and red highlights looked at Eddie and back at me. She looked really mad. I knew that was Patricia and she was staring at us because Eddie and Patricia used to date. She must be jealous.

"Everyone this is Willow, Kt, and Caitlin," Trudy said introducing us.

"Hi," we said.

"Hi," everyone else said.

I looked at everyone at the table and smiled. I sat down right between Amber, Eddie, and Kt. At the head of the table sat Alfie and Jermone. Right across from me was Mara, Willow, Fabian, and Nina. At the foot was Patricia and Joy.

"Welcome to Anubis house, Caitlin. My name is Amber," Amber told me.

"Oh, I already knew that," I said not paying attention to what I was saying. I got some salad and I noticed everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"What do you mean you already know who I am. We just met. Didn't we?" Amber asked confused.

"Yeah, we just met. Eddie just told me about everyone except Willow and Kt, and he explained you guys so well that I feel we already met," I said quickly covering my mistake.

"Oh well that makes total sense," Amber said forgetting about what I said earlier.

I would let out a sigh, but that would just bring up more questions. I just eat some chicken, salad, and chocolate cake.

"So what did Eddie tell you about us?" Jermone asked.

"That your name is Jermone and I should watch out for you and Alfie because you will play a prank on me," I said before a took a bite of that delicious cake.

"Great job, Miller! Way to ruin the fun," Jermone said.

"That's what I'm famous for. Ruining fun," Eddie said sarcastically.

Everyone had a laugh about that. I glanced over at Nina and saw the Eye of Horus necklace. I couldn't believe it! Maybe if I could somehow get it tonight or tomorrow then I could give it to my dad. That might be enough to keep my father happy for a little bit. I would have to keep a eye out for when she takes it off.

"Mara, you and Fabian has to do the dishes tonight," Trudy said coming in and taking some of the plates.

"So Caitlin, do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Eddie asked me.

"Um... not tonight. Maybe tomorrow night. I'm sorry, but I have to pack," I said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Everyone went off to do different stuff. Mostly everyone went to finish unpacking. I was about to go downstairs to get a drink from the kitchen. That's when I noticed Nina's and Amber's room was empty with the door wide open. Nina was taking a shower, and Amber was off somewhere(probably with Alfie I thought.) I went into their room and saw Nina's locket was on her bed. The shower clicked off. I grabbed the locket and put it in my pocket. I ran out their bedroom before anyone saw me. Sadly I bumped into Victor who was coming out of his office at that moment.

"**THERE IS NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS**!" he yelled at me. After about five seconds he looked almost scared. "**YOU! GIRL! MY OFFICE NOW!"**

I went into his office slowly with my head down. Victor said something that made my blood ran cold.

"I know who your father is," he said but almost a whisper.

* * *

**I know y'all probably want to figure out who Caitlin's father is. You guys will find out soon, but if you think you know just leave a review. I might or might not tell if someone gets it right. Tomorrow school is starting for me:( I will not update as much as I want. I will update once a week(hopefully I can update more though.) Till next time guys and girls! Everyone have a good night! **


	3. House of Missing

**Happy Thursday everyone! Today was a good first day, but my stupid locker wouldn't open:( One of my friends open it, and I threw my chips in there. Let's just say they are still in there:( Oh well writing another chapter will make me feel better. Someone reviewed that they think Rufus is Caitlin's dad. All I can say to that is chapter 5 you will find out who her dad is;)**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

After I put on a grey t shirt and some white sweats, I went to my room. I went to put on my locket, but it wasn't on my bed.

It probably just fell under the bed, I thought.

I looked under the bed, but I didn't see it.

Oh no this can't be good I thought.

I ran out my room, but slowed down so I don't get yelled at by Victor. I went to Fabian's and Eddie's room, and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Nina," Eddie said opening the door.

"Eddie, my locket is missing!" I said, but wanted to yell.

"Are you sure? Come inside the room, so we can talk about this," Eddie said moving out of the way.

I walked into the room, and Fabian quickly put his guitar up. "Nina, what's wrong?" Fabian asked. He was sitting on his bed, playing the guitar before I came in here.

"She said her locket is missing," Eddie said.

"What! The locket Sarah gave you?" I could see the terror on his face.

"Yes," I said almost ashamed. I didn't want Fabian to be mad at me.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" Fabian asked standing up.

"I left it on my bed before I left to take a shower," I said.

"Let's go look for it!" Eddie said opening the door.

We were about to go upstairs, but we heard a door slammed from Victor's office. We rushed into the living room, and stayed where no one see us, but we can still hear them.

"I can not let you do this! It is much to dangerous!" Victor said to somebody.

Eddie carefully look to see who he was talking to.

"It's Caitlin," he whispered.

"What other choice do I have! You know my father, and you know what he can do! Now he more powerful than ever!"

"At less wait! We can come up with a plan and stop him better he gets to strong!"

"Victor, I can't do that! I do this now, or I die!"

We all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I have to do this! Even if I don't want to."

Then we heard the front door open and closed.

"That girl is way over her head," we heard Victor say. He went upstairs. We came back in the hallway.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea. Should we follow her to make sure she isn't going to get hurt?" I asked.

"No, we have bigger problems. Let's go look for Nina's locket, and if Caitlin isn't back in after that we will go looking for her," Fabian said.

We went upstairs to my bedroom, and Amber was reading some fashion magazine and laying on her bed.

"Can you believe that sandals is in style now?" she asked not looking up.

"Amber we have bigger problems here," I said."like my locket being gone."

"Whoa hold up! Your locket gone! Like the locket Sarah gave you?" she said getting up.

"Yes that very locket, Amber. The last time I saw it was in this room so can you help us look for it?" I asked throwing my pillows off the bed.

"Don't worry, Amber Millington on the case," she said getting up and looking under my bed.

While we were looking, we told Amber about the conversion between Caitlin and Victor.

"So, don't know who her father is? Do you think this has something to do with Sibuna?" Amber asked.

"Not every mystery has to be about Sibuna..." Eddie said. "well I hope not."

"Caitlin is out there in the dark alone! What if Rufus kills her or something?" Amber had to asked I thought.

Eddie looked up in alarm. "What if Amber is right! We should go check on her!"

"Yeah, Eddie's right. It has been fifteen minutes. She should have been back by now," Fabian said putting back the box Sarah gave me under my bed. "Besides your locket isn't here. We looked everywhere. It's a long shot, but maybe Caitlin knows where it is."

"We better hurry. It's nine fifty five, and Victor will locked up the house in five minutes," Amber said.

Oh yeah I forgot about Victor's curfew.

"Ok, so Eddie, Fabain, and I will go. I will bring my phone and I will text Amber when we need to come inside. Amber your job is to unlock the front door when I text you," I said.

"Or we can all go and just leave Eddie and Fabian's window open, so we can come back that way," Amber said.

"That works with me! Now can we leave!" Eddie said.

"Eddie calm down. Remember you sent Rufus to the underworld, so he can't hurt her," Fabian said while we where leaving my room. He went ahead of us so he can open their bedroom window.

"Plus why do you care so much? You just met this girl today?" Amber wondered.

"I don't know. It's hard to explained," he said when Fabian came back.

We left Anubis house not knowing where to look.

"Where to now?" Amber said.

A sound came from the woods. It sounded like a tree falling.

"I'm guessing that way," I said pointing to the woods.

We all toke off running, but Eddie was running faster than anybody. We run till we got to a clearing in the woods. A shadowy figure was in the middle. This person was dressed all in black even with a black hoodie over his head. In his right hand, he held a knife. On the ground by the farthest tree was Caitlin. She tried to get up, but she was in to much pain. She had dirt all over her, and her right arm was over her ribs. That person took off their hoodie, and...

* * *

**Bye guys! Sorry but I have to leave you there:) Good night!**


	4. House of Marriage!

**Good news people! I can open my locker now, and I finally got to eat my chips:) I bet that wasn't the news you were expecting. I like to throw a few twist out every now and then;) On with the story!**

* * *

**Caitlin's POV**

_"I know who your father is," he said but kinda whispered._

"If you know so much then telling me who my father is!" I wanted to yell, but I was to scared. What if he really knew? Dad will total freak, and the plan would go all wrong. I would have to leave school...this school. Why did I care about it so much? I thought.

"Caitlin, there is no used to denying it. Your mother is Elizabeth. Your father is..." Victor started to say, but I quickly interrupted him.

"How did you know?"

"It took me awhile to figure out why you looked so familiar. It just dawned on me that look so much like your mother."

"You never knew my mother! You don't know her! You don't know the pain we had to face!"

I wanted to sit down, but at the same time ran away. I wanted to run till the pain went away, but it never will. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of Victor's desk.

"What are you going to do now that you know for sure? Kick me out of school? Try to get me to tell you what my father is doing?"

"No, not exactly," he got down on his knees right in front of me."Where is your brother?"

I looked down trying to blink back tears. "That's...that's something I don't like to talk about."

Victor must have got what I was saying because he did something that surprised me. He pulled me into his arms... a hug! I just couldn't be the strong girl my father wanted me to be. I started to cry on Victor's shoulder. Every pain I felt though my life, every tear I wanted to shed finally came out. I knew my dad was bad, but did I really have to work for him? Of course I did even though I didn't want to. I felt Nina's locket in my pocket. A part of me wanted to go give it back to her, but the other part wanted me to go straight to my dad and give it to him.

"Caitlin, I know how your father works! You can't continued to be on his side. Stop while you still can," Victor advised me.

"I can't because you never give up on family," I said pulling out of his arms. I wiped some tears from my face. "I have to go meet him. See you later," I said getting up and walking out of his office. I knew he was following me because he slammed his door shut.

"I can't let yo do this! It is much to dangerous!" he said when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What over choice do I have! You know my father, and you know what he can do! Now he more powerful than ever!" I was shocked I said this to Victor.

"At less wait! We can come up with a plan and stop him before he gets to strong!" he said while I walked to the front door. I turned around and looked at him.

"Victor, I can't do that! I do this now, or I die!" he was shocked that I said that and to tell the truth so was I. I turned back to the door and grabbed the door knob." I have to do this! Even if I don't want to!" Then I walked out. I was walking to the meeting place dad showed me where to go. I got out my phone and called dad.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got Nina's locket," I told him.

"On your first night? Maybe your not a waste after all. I'll be at the clearing in five minutes, and if you let me down you will be sorry," he said than hanged up.

I was at the clearing, and soon dad showed up. I got Nina's locket and tossed it over to him.

"Have you had any progress with the Book of Ra?" he asked.

"No, but I am getting close to Eddie, so it should be long," I answered.

"Anyways I have a great plan! Do you remember my friend Eric?"

"Yes sir, why?"

"Well we got together, and we thought it was a great idea after you find the Book of Ra that you and his son Benjamin get married."

"But father I don't know him that well! I don't even love him! I can not marry him!"

He put Nina's locket in his pocket.

"Did you not hear me? **YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY HIM!**" he yelled.

"No, I'm not!"

Dad come right by me and pushed me against a tree. He put his hand over my neck and pushed back, so I couldn't breath.

"You are going to marry him, and I don't care what you think!" He picked me up and threw me against a tree.I heard something break. I tried to get up, but pain came though my ribs. I put my right arm over the pain. When I looked back at dad, I noticed he knifed in his hand. I also saw Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Eddie right behind dad. Oh great! This is going to get good! I thought.

* * *

**Sorry the update was so long. I have FFA practiced after school, and I babysit when I don't have practiced. So it might be awhile till the next update, but I will try really hard to update soon. Also I don't know which POV I should do the next chapter. You guys can voted. Here are the choices- Eddie's, Fabian's, Nina's, or Caitlin's. Just review fro your choice. Remember the next chapter you will find out who Caitlin's dad is. Till next time!  
**


	5. House of Sibuna!

**Hola! I'm taking Spanish this year, but it is really hard. Here is finally the fifth chapter of House of Love, Heartbreak, and Mysteries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but I really wished I did.**

* * *

**Nina's** **POV**

The person with the knife in his hand turned around, and it was Rufus Zeno!

"You!" I said. "How did you escape from the underworld?"

Instead of answering my question, Rufus just walked off. I didn't second guess his strange behavior. Eddie ran over to Caitlin, and we soon followed.

"I'm fine," Caitlin mumbled.

"That is obviously a lie," Fabian said.

"No really! I don't even have a cut on me," she said sitting up but looking very pale.

"But your rib bones can be broken," Eddie said.

"Should I go get Trudy?" Amber asked.

"No!" Caitlin said.

"But Caitlin," I stared to say.

"No, guys I will be fine. Trust me," Caitlin said. "Can we just go to bed?"

"Do you think you can walk?" I had to ask. She looked in pain when she was laying down, so I didn't think she could walk.

"I think I can mange," Caitlin said starting to get up.

"Do you need help?" Eddie asked.

"No... I'm fine, but thank you anyways," she answered.

We started walking to the house and Amber asked,"So, Caitlin what did Rufus tell you?" Leave it to Amber for her to ask all the questions. Fabian and I both gave her a warning glanced. 'What?' she mouth.

"Look I don't want to talk about it," she said looking at the ground.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I added quickly before Amber could asked another question.

We all crawled though Eddie's and Fabian's window, and Caitlin left without saying anything.

"She mast be freaked out," Amber said.

"Amber! She just met the most evilest person in the world, and probably has a broken rib or no telling what else!" I said.

"Are we going to talk to her about this?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, Eddie should," Amber said.

"Wait! I think Nina should," he said. "Because you are both girls and she will tell you everything."

"Ok fine. I will talk to her," I said. "Sibuna," I said putting my right hand over my eye.

"Sibuna!" everyone answered.

The next morning I was leaving when I saw Caitlin walking up ahead of me.

"**HEY CAITLIN! WAIT UP!"** I yelled running to catch up with her.

I was surprise to see that she looked a lot better like last night never happened.

"So I was wondering if we can about last night?" I asked.

"Oh ok. Well Rufus I think that is his name, came up and asked me where is the Book of Ra? I told him I had no idea what he was talking about. He said I know you are in Sibuna, and you might as well tell me. I said I don't know what in the world he is talking about. Well after that Rufus picked me up and threw me at the tree, and you know the rest," she said.

"The Book of Ra?" I asked.

That didn't sound familiar, but it had to be important if Rufus was looking for it, I thought.

"So what is Sibuna anyways? Is it a school club, or something?" Caitlin asked.

"Um, no. It's a club me, Fabian, and Amber started. I will tell you in a more secret place," I said as we walked into school.

"Do you have history as your first hour?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah. I heard we are going to have a new teacher, so let's hurry. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to get on the teacher's bad side on the first day."

We both start laughing, and walked to our class. When we got to class, I sat with Fabian, and Caitlin sat with Kt.

"Caitlin knows about Sibuna, so I thought it would be a good idea to invite her into Sibuna," I whispered to him.

"Yeah I think it will be a good idea, but we have to make sure it's fine with everybody else," he whispered back.

"Ok meeting during lunch then?"

"Sounds like a great idea!"

We both were smiling at each.

"Ok, everyone please take your seats," said our new/old teacher Mr. Winkler.

* * *

**Goodbye till later!**


	6. House of Mr Winkler

**Happy Sunday guys! Here is the sixth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but if I did there would be a fourth season.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"Mr. Winkler! What are you doing back?" Amber said. I remembered Amber had a crush on him when he taught us on my first year. By the looks of it she still did. He didn't looked different then when he did when he left.

"It's good to see you to, Amber. I came back because Mr. Sweet was looking for someone to teach History and Drama, so I called him, and he gave me the job," he explained to us. "I see some new people, so I want everyone to stand up, and tell me your name and what you did this summer," he said sitting down at the teacher's desk."Amber let's start with you."

"Ok, my name is Amber Millington and I went to a fashion school in New York City this summer."

"My name is Patricia Williamson and this summer I met my new boyfriend," she said glancing at Eddie. Poor Eddie, I felt really sorry for him about the whole breakup thing.

"I'm Mara Jaffray and I went to a college class in Science."

"I'm Joy Mercer and I got to spent a lot more time with my dad and best friend Patricia."

"I'm Eddie Miller and this summer I finally got away from the worst girlfriend ever!"

"Ok that's not fair-" Patricia started to say.

"Patricia no comments please," Mr. Winkler interrupted.

She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the front.

"I'm Fabian Rutter and I got to get another sign copy of _The Solar System is Your Friend_."

"I'm Jerome Clarke and I'm the handsomest guy here. Anyways I planed some more pranks...I mean fed the homeless this summer."

"I'm Alfie Lewis and I helped fed the homeless with Jerome."

That is so fake I thought.

"I'm Nina Martin and I got to see my gran and spend time with my awesome boyfriend."

"I'm Willow Jenks and I gave out free hugs at the hospital all summer!"

"I'm Kt Rush and I got to spend more time with my grandpa before he died."

Aw that one was the saddest I thought. It made me really glad I still had my gran.

"I'm Caitlin Winkler and I left the USA to go across the country, thinking I left my dad there to only find out he is my teacher!"

She sounded mad, but I was more surprise that he could have a daughter our age!

"**MR. WINKLER IS YOUR DAD!**" Amber yelled.

"Yeah," Caitlin answered calmly.

* * *

**See you guys later;) PS I'm sorry this chapter is so short  
**


	7. House of Plan

**Hey guys sorry this took so long for me to update. I have been VERY busy! This chapter is set back when Caitlin hasn't came to Anubis house. I decided to do this so everyone can kinda see the plan without getting to confused.**

* * *

**Caitlin's POV**

It has been three days since my dad went to retrieve the Mask of Anubis. I haven't seen or heard from him since he left. Everyone probably thinks that it is horrible that he left me here alone so long, but to be honest I **LOVED** it. Of course if he was gone for two weeks I would have to think of a place to go. I couldn't just pack up and go over to one of my family's house. My father is the only living family I got, or at less that I know of. Who knows how many secrets my father has kept from me. I got up from the couch, and went to the kitchen. I open the pantry, and tried to decided what to have for lunch. I was trying to decided between Chicken Noodle Soup or just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I heard the front door open. That is probably Benjamin I thought, so I just stayed in the kitchen.

"Your not even going to welcome your father when he has been gone for three days?" my dad asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I thought you were Benji," I said turning around to face him.

"Why? Are you hoping he comes?" He had a sly smile when he said that.

"Well... I was getting bored not talking to anyone, so I guess I was just happy for someone to visit."

There was a stranger standing right beside dad. He looked about in his earlier 20's. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. I couldn't help, but stared at this stranger. I haven't seen anyone but dad, Eric, and Benji since I was 12. For 5 years, I haven't seen the outside world. I wasn't allowed outside the house, or even to watch TV. Dad didn't want me to learn about the outside world because he said it was a terrible, horrible place. Anything would have been better than this place I always wanted to say. I never had the courage to.

"Come into the dinning table. I have a plan, and I needed you in it," he said walking away.

I was so distracted with the stranger that I didn't noticed father was carrying some work file folders. I followed dad into the dinning room wondering what the heck was going on! Dad sat at the head of the table, and I sat at his left side while the stranger sat at his right side.

"Caitlin, it's time for you to learn some stuff," dad said.

"Like what?"

"You know how I went off to get the Mask of Anubis?"

"Yeah because Vera said she knew where the mask is." Vera was one of dad's spy for a boarding school.

"Well, she decided not to work for me, but that is no matters anymore. I don't need her. I need someone those idiot's age, and that will mean you."

"You mean I can go to school?" Like I said I haven't been out of this house for 5 years, and that mean school to.

"Yes, of course you can, but you have to find the Book of Ra."

"Why the Book of Ra? What about the Mask of Anubis or the Cup of Ankh?"

"While I was trying to find the Mask of Anubis, I got send to the underworld. When I got there, I met the god, Anubis. He told me he was tired of Osiris taking all the credit of being the underworld god. Anubis did all the work, and Osiris did nothing. Anubis was stuck down in the underworld unless a mortal gave Anubis his soul then Anubis could have the mortal's body. I gave him mine. When you find the Book of Ra, Anubis can take over the whole world, and make Osiris sorry for what he did."

"Wait! So your the god of the underworld now?"

"Yes, now I want you to study these folders. You must know everything about those brats. The people you need to friend is Eddie, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia. They formed a group called Sibuna that knows everything about the Mask and the cup. Mr. Winkler will play as your dad, so people don't become to suspicious about me."

"What so did you die?"

"Yes, in a car crash about a year ago. I used to be the history and drama teacher there." He looked really calm saying this stuff. It was like everyone had a conversion about coming back from the dead.

I didn't know what was more freaky, that I was talking to someone who used to be dead, and he has to play as my father, or my dad is the God of the Afterlife. I figure the second one.

"What does the Book of Ra look like?"

"No one knows for sure. Legend has it that the book is made out of gold."

"Where do I start looking?"

"If I knew where it was at, I wouldn't be sending you! Also there is one more thing I have to tell you. I gave away your soul to Isis."

"Wait! I didn't agree to this!" I yelled standing up. Dad got up, and slap me across the face. "I don't care if you do or don't want to find the book. But if you don't Isis will kill you!"

I grabbed the folders off the table. "Fine! I will do it!" I didn't run but quickly walked to my room. I threw myself on the bed, and opened the first folder. Eddie Miller was the first one. Great, this is going to be fun! I thought.


	8. House of Welcome to Sibuna

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Caitlin's POV**

Everyone in class was staring at me. I was getting a little nervous, but it wasn't like they knew what I really did this summer.

"That is what I did this summer," I told everyone, and I sat back down.

The rest of class, we went over the Ice Age. I was about to leave class when my "dad" told me I had to stay after class.

"I heard about what happened last night," he said.

"Yeah, it was really horrible." Over the past couple of months, Mr. Winkler and I have became really close. I did wish he was my dad. Good things have came from Rufus being my dad, like I didn't care what anyone thought about me.

"Do you like Benjamin that way?" he asked.

"No, I don't even like him as a friend! Jason, I don't know how I can stand being married to him!" I wanted to start crying right there.

"Maybe it wouldn't be really bad like you think." Jason put his arm around me. "You know I want to, but I can not go against your father's wishes. Maybe I could help you with a plan out of the wedding."

"**NO!** If you do help me, and my dad found out. He can send you back to the afterlife. I would rather be miserable and still have you, then be happy and never to see you again."

"I don't see how you and your dad are related."

I had to laugh at that comment. "I wonder that all the time."

"Your father told me to tell you, every weekend you are to come home, and give him a update on the mission."

"Of course! I bet he even thinks that I can't do this!"

At that moment the bell rang for second hour to start.

"I'll see you later!" I rushed out the classroom, and hurried to my locker. Great, it's already the second day, and I'm late for class.

At the end of the school day, I had no homework. Nina did tell me after school she wanted to talk to me. I went to go find Nina. She was right outside the school waiting for me.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"Well, actually it's not just me. Come on you will understand soon. We have to go into the forest first."

"Ok?" I was totally confused, but then I got scared. What if she found out who stole her locket. I walked behind her, and we soon came to the clearing I heard my dad talked about so many times. It was the Sibuna clearing. All the Sibuna members were there waiting for us even Joy was there. That surprise me.

"So, what is going on?" I asked looking around trying to look confused.

"Well we were hoping you could tell us what happened last night," Fabian said.

I told them exactly what I told Nina.

"So? What exactly is the Book of Ra?" Alfie asked then everybody looked at Fabian.

"Am I suppose to know everything?" Fabian asked a little annoyed.

"Well you are the bookworm of the group," Joy said and everybody laughed even Fabian smiled at that comment.

"There is only one way to find out. Tomorrow, we will go to the library and find out," Nina said. "Second thing we have to ask you, Caitlin. Is if you want to be in Sibuna. We figured after last night you deserve to be in our little club."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to protect the house's secrets, and help destroy team evil well keep anything getting in their hands," Alfie said.

"Ok, I think I can do that!" I said with a big smiled on my face.

"Tomorrow night, you will be officially in Sibuna," Fabian said.

Everyone congratulated me, and it made me feel guilty that I was going behind their back, and helping out my dad. Especially when Eddie congratulated me.


	9. House of Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about House of Anubis**

**Willow's POV**

That night after supper, Alfie and me had to wash the dishes. Well Alfie washed the dishes and I dried them.

"So Willow how was your first day?" Alfie asked.

"Oh it was very good! How was yours?"

"It was fine... It's just... never mind," he acted a little shy.

"Oh Alfie please tell me!" I was almost jump up and down with excitement.

"Well...I'm trying to impress this girl, but she doesn't seem to notice me."

"Oh well you try talking to her?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if she likes me back. What should I do?"

"Oh that's easy! I would bring her a enchanted flower to attract flower fairies, but since that flower is extremely rare. I would just settle on a nice necklace."

"Ok thanks, Willow." We were done with the dishes, so I went up to my room to get ready for bed before ten clock. When I enter my bedroom, Caitlin was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Willow," she said when I enter.

"Hey, so what are you reading?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," she said showing me the cover.

"I like that book, but it is really sad."

"Yeah it is, but I want a relationship like them, but without the dieing at the end," she said honestly.

I laugh," Every girl does." I grabbed everything I need to get ready for bed. Soon I was done, and when I enter my bedroom Kt and Caitlin were laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" I asked sitting on Caitlin's bed.

"I was just saying that Jerome told Victor's stuff crow. When Victor found out he took back Corbierre, but what he doesn't know is that Alfie put some rotten eggs right over his office door. When he opened his office door, a bucket came down on his head. He had no proof that Jerome and Alfie did it, so he can't punished them."

"I have heard they were the pranksters out of everyone else in this house," Caitlin said.

"I wished I could have seen it," I said. Kt and Caitlin agreed with me.

"They probably will do another prank some time soon," Kt said.

"It's ten clock! You have five minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin drop!" we heard Victor said.

I turned off the lights, and we went into bed.

"You know I thought sharing a room with three people will be hard, but it's not," Kt said.

"I agree," Everyone else in the room say forgetting about curfew.

"**DO I HEAR TALKING!**" Victor yelled.

"Good night," we whispered then slowly I drifted off to sleep.


	10. House of Kt Saves the Day

**Disclaimer:I own anything of House of Anubis.**

**Kt's POV**

During my lunch period, I went to the library because I had Science homework that I had to look up on the computer. I was friends with everyone in the house, and it has been a wonderful experiences so far. I was really glad my parents let me go. I got a computer, and quickly went to google, so I can hurry and get my Science done. I really hope I had enough time to send my mom a email before fifth hour bell rang. I was half way done when Nina and Fabian entered the library.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey, Kt. What are you doing?" Nina asked sitting down next to me.

I showed her my homework.

"Do you need any help?" Fabian asked.

"No, well I would if there was no internet I would. I think I can manage," I said. "Thank you though. What are you doing in the library?"

"Oh...we want to find some information about some ancient Egypt," Nina explained.

"If you need any help, I can help. My dad works in the Egyptian part of the museum, and he kinda taught me almost everything he knows," I explained.

"Do you know anything about the Book of Ra?" Fabian asked.

"No... it doesn't sound familiar... Why?"

"It's mentioned in one of the books that I'm reading, and I was wondering what it was about," Fabian said.

"I can't think of anything about it, but I'm sure my dad does. How about I send him a email, and let you know what he says?" I suggest.

"That would be wonderful!" Nina exclaimed.

I signed into my email, and wrote to him. This is what I put:

_Dear dad,_

_School has been wonderful, and I am making so many new friends. I have a couple friends that was asking about the Book of Ra. They don't know anything about it, and I was kinda hoping you could help them out. I hope everyone is doing fine. I love and miss you- Kt_

"How is that?" I asked showing my friends the email I type out.

"It sounds great!" they both answered, so I sent the email.

"It might take a couple days for him to answer back, but I will let you know when he does," I said turning off the computer because the bell rang for school to start.

"Okay thanks for doing this Kt," Nina said getting ready to leave the library.

After a week my dad final answered me back.

_Dear Kt_

_I'm sorry I couldn't answer you right back. I was asking some of people on my team about the Book of Ra. Lina said it was a book made of gold. There is a rumor that there are powerful spells. No one can be certain because the book is long lost, but it is to be told that the book is somewhere in Egypt. I will let you know if I hear anything new about the book. Have a great school year! I'm glad you are making so many friends! Love you-dad_

I hurried over to Nina's room, and I showed her the email.

"Thank you so much Kt!" she said after she was done reading it.

"It was no problem," I said with a shrugged. "If you need any more help let me know."

"I will,"Nina said before rushing off.

She probably went to go tell Fabian, I thought.


	11. House of Relationship Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about House of Anubis**

**Jermone's POV**

The past couple of days, I noticed that Alfie has been down in the damps. Being the good friend I am, I decided to plan a prank on a new kid we were suppose to get (well that was the rumor going around.) After dinner, it was just me and him in our room.

"So, Alfie dear friend, what has you down in the dumps these days?" I asked throwing a fake snake at him.

That was suppose to make him laugh, but he just sat on his bed looking at the snake. Well this is not good, I thought.

"It's just... girl problems," he said.

"Alfie it is just the first couple of weeks! What do girls have do to about anything? No offense but I haven't seen any girl talk to you."

"That's just it! This summer, I thought me and Amber had something going on! I was hoping this was the year we would start dating, since this is our Senior year, but we haven't talked that much. She been treating me in the friend zone, and not only that, but... I'm starting to like Willow to," he confessed.

I couldn't help it, but my mouth felled open. I was very surprised.

"You like Weeping Willow?"

"She not just Weeping Willow to me!"

"But...why?"

"She is easy to talk to. Everyone might think she is crazy, but I see more than that. I see a beautiful girl that is perfect in every way. When we both do clean up after dinner, we can talk about_ anything_. Willow just seems to get me, but I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Okay...well...why do you like Amber?"

"Amber is just funny. She always tries to cheer up your day. I know she can be a blonde sometimes, but isn't everyone? Amber is very caring even though she doesn't always show it."

I never thought I would give relationship advice to Alfie, but he needed me right now so I was going to be there for him.

"Well, I would ask Amber what you guys are. You could just be friends, but what if she like you, and doesn't even know you feel like this. She might be to scared to ask you, so just go up and talk to her."

"What if she says yes? I still have feelings for Willow."

"Just tell her how you feel. I read somewhere that girl's love to talk about their feeling."

Alfie looked up at me surprise.

"Jermone Clarke read a book willingly!"

"Well it might have been on a tv show, but the point is you will never know unless you go up, and talk to Amber."

"Thanks for the advice, Jermone. It truly did help me."

"Now you can repay me," I said laying down on my bed, and looking over at him.

"What? Are you having some girl problem to?" he asked.

"Heck no! I heard that there was going to be a new guy at our dear school. We need to figure out a way to fully welcome him."

A smile came across his face.

"I am all in."

I smiled. There's the old Alfie I missed, I thought.

* * *

**Ok people, voting time! Which would you rather have Amfie or Walfie? Just leave your vote in the review section. The one with the most votes will win. Everyone have a good week!**


	12. House of Oh No!

**Caitlin's POV**

Friday during lunch there was my first official Sibuna meeting. Nina told me that the meeting was going to be about the Book of Ra. Everyone has treated me great except Patricia. I figured that is because Eddie and I have been talking. To be honest, I was starting to have a crush on him. I knew it could never become anything more because I have to marry Benji. Anyways, I was waiting for everyone to come when Eddie sat right beside me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, what about you?" he asked with that perfect smile he always had. Focus I'm marrying Benji I thought.

"Thinking about what movie dad and me are going to watch this weekend."

"What's the choices you have in mind?"

"Cloudy With a Chance of Meatball 2."

He laugh. "I heard that was suppose to be a good movie."

"Yeah, but I know something that would make it better."

"What?"

"Minions!"

"From Despicable ME?"

"Yeah! They make everything awesome!"

We both stared basting out laughing.

"Everyone we have some information about the Book of Ra. It is or might be in Egypt. Also this book is filled with powerful spells and enough knowledge to be the powerful person in the world." Nina told us.

"So what do you mean it might be in Egypt? Why would it not be there?" I asked Nina.

"Well, Robert might have took it here," Fabian said.

"How many things does Robert needs to bring to England?" Alfie joked.

"Where do we stared first?" Amber asked changing the subject.

"Whoa! Amber wants to get started with a mystery?" Patricia asked shocked.

"Well, this is our senior year, and I'm not missing prom!"

"Amber, I think saving the world is better than going to prom," Joy pointed out.

Amber gasped.

"Anyways," Nina said changing the subject, " I think we should look in Robert's secret study."

"Secret study?" I asked trying to look confused.

"Oh there's a study down in the basement. We will go down Monday," Nina said.

Then the bell rang, we all went up to school. I got all my stuff, and I walked into my math class to see Benji sitting down toward the teacher's deck.

"Hello sweetheart!" he greeted with a not so sweet smile.

* * *

After school, I went to my real dad's house. It was in the woods on school grounds, so I could walk there whenever I wanted. I walked faster than Benji because I was SUPER mad. Why would no one bother to tell me that Benjamin was going to come to MY school. I got to dad's house I walked right in. Dad was sitting in the dinning room table with a smug smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me Benji was going to my school?" I confronted my dad.

"I thought you were going to be happy he was going. I didn't want to give the surprise away," he said with a evil grin. I realize it was the grin he gave my mom before he killed her. Don't think about that! "Did you find out anything new about the book yet?"

"Yes, it might be in Egypt, but Robert might have brought it back. The gang will started looking for it Monday," I said half hearty.

"Good...good. You better be telling me the truth!" he snapped.

"I am," I said looking him in the eyes.

Gosh, he doesn't trusted me with anything!

"I'm going to go over to Eric's and Benjamin agreed to stay while I'm gone," he said putting on his coat.

I'm not five! I think I can watch myself! I so badly wanted to say, but I wasn't brave enough to. Benji walked in, and my dad left without a goodbye.

"Well now that your in school. You can help me with Science." I got my backpack, and pulled out my Science book. Benji came over, and put my book back into my bag.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked with a little fear in my voice.

"I was planning on we can do something different," he said gently stroking my check with his hand.

"Like what?"

Looking back, I that was a total Amber moment. He put his arm around my shoulders and lead me into his room. I noticed when he shut the door, he locked it. Let's just say what happened next changed my life forever. He rapped me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to updated, but I wanted to finished Beautiful Creatures before I updated. I went to the lake this weekend, and my show is back on! The Voice, and Team Blake will win (hopefully). If anyone has any suggestions or request you can review, and I will look at it. Lol till next time:)**


	13. House of sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

Not soon enough, Monday finally came. The whole school day passed in a blur, so I don't remember anything. The one thing I do remember is everyone asking if I was alright. I answered the same things,"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just really tired." They either believe what I was saying, or they got I didn't want to talk about it. After dinner I met up with Nina in the hall to talk about the book search.

"Hey Nina,I am really tired, so I'm not going to help look for Book of Ra," I said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, that's fine, but Caitlin are you sure your fine? You been really quit last night and today," Nina asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired,"I answered in the same boring voice I answered everyone else.

"Did something happen with your dad and you this weekend?"

"No, I'll be fine tomorrow. I'm going up to bed."

I went to bed, and read a book for a while then I soon fall asleep. The next morning it was raining. Just how I feel I thought. I know I haven't been acting like my myself, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Benji did. I couldn't tell anyone. Kt and Willow was already downstairs eating breakfast, but I wasn't in the mood to eat or talk. I just stayed in bed til Trudy came upstairs.

"You better hurry, Sweetie, or you will be late for school," she said coming into the room.

"Trudy, I feel really sick," I lied.

Trudy came over and felt my forehand.

"You don't feel hot, but you do feel cold," she said.

"Yeah! I am freezing! I can't even feel my toes." It wasn't a lie because it felt like my feet was always cold.

"Are you sure your sick, or do you just don't want to go to school?" she asked.

"Ok you caught me, but please don't make me go to school," I begged. I started to cry.

"Sweetie what happened?"

Trudy sat on my bed and put her arms around me. I thought that this is what a mother always does, and thanks to my dumb dad, she is no longer alive. He killed my mom and my brother. I should be scared of him( I am), but at this moment, I was more mad at him. It's stupid that he had to do this, and I should have confessed everything to Trudy. Truth be told, the only reason I didn't is because I know how stubborn he is. I knew when he wanted something done, he was going to get it done one way or another. When he got like this, it is best not to get in his way.

"It's nothing. I'm just really tired. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes of course." She got up and left my room.

I sleep till my clock read 12:00 p.m. I was to lazy to go get lunch plus I wasn't that hungry anyways. A knock came from my door.

"Come in," I answered.

Mr. Winkler walked in with a bag of food from McDonald's.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said hanging me the bag when I sat up. I opened it, and saw there was a hamburger and french fries in the bag.

"Thank you, but I'm not really hungry," I said handing the bag back to him.

"Why didn't you come to school today? Trudy said you were really tired, but it seems to me you slept a lot."

"I am really tired," I said suddenly interested in my bed sheets.

"What happened this weekend?"

"I don't want to talk about it," my eyes started to water.

"Please Caitlin tell me," he took my hand.

"I got rapped," I said.


	14. House of Advice and Diaries

**Finally I got some times on my hand! As you can tell by my updates, I have been VERY busy. I wouldn't keep anymore of your time, so on with the show;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

"What?" Jason asked.

"You heard me. I'm sorry, but I'm not saying it again!" I just kept on looking at the covers. "I wouldn't tell you what all what happened, but what I will say it was Benji. I do want to go back to school because I want to pretend this never happened, but I really don't want to see Benji."

"Hey everything will be fine. In a few years you will look back to this, and you will realize how strong you become from that experience." I know he was just trying to help me, but part of me didn't believe him. I could feel my eyes get watery from tears about to come. I brushed them off with my hand.

"I know I can get pass this, but I don't know if I can EVER look at him the same," I said looking Jason in the eyes.

"I would be surprise if you do," he said with a shrugged of his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a hinted of surprise in my voice.

"I can't even look at him the same way, and he didn't do anything to me."

He gave me a hug."Look I have to go, but please come to school tomorrow. You don't want to much attention on you." My "dad" said leaving the room.

I got up and walked over to my suitcase. There was one thing I didn't unpack. I thought I wasn't going to use it, but right now I could really use it. Before my mother died, she got me a journal. I didn't really use it except to write down important dates (like when my mom and brother died since no one knew about it except me.) I opened it to the second page, and started to write stuff down. I realize it was going to be hard to say goodbye to this place, and I couldn't tell anybody about anything, so why not just write it down. After I was done writing, I took a look about what I wrote.

_Dear Diary-_

_First off my real name is Caitlin Winkler not Caitlin Zeno. My dad is Rufus and has the soul of the Egyptian god of the dead. Not only that, but he gave up my soul to Isis the Egyptian goddess of well I really have no idea (probably nothing good.) Anyways I have to retrieve the book of Ra by graduation or I die. In order for me to do that, I have to befriend everyone who lives in Anubis House, and make them think I am on their side. The bad part is I like them all. I really like this boy name Eddie. I don't know how he feels about me. Ever story does have a happy ending right? Everyone except Romeo and Juliet. How do I know that? I never read the book or seen the movie. Oh well the thing I know and don't know. The past weekend my boyfriend or fiance or force husband(whatever you want to call him) rapped me. His name is Benji. Right now I really don't know what do to. I really wish I have help (well I do his name is Jason Winkler)_

_ Love Caitlin_

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. I hided my new Diary under my pillow.

"Come in," I said laying down. It was KT in her school uniform.

"Trudy told me to come check on you. Are you feeling good?"

"Yeah, better than this morning."

"We are about to eat dinner. Do you think you can come down?"

"Sure if Victors lets me," I said getting up and walking down in my pj's. Kt was talking me all about what I missed at school. I was smiling at the thought of finally having friends.

**That's all I can write, but hopefully I will write more soon! Everyone have a great day till next time.**


End file.
